Imam Masa Depan
by Alexandra Keith
Summary: Ku pejamkan mataku menikmati lantunan Ayat-Ayat Suci nan merdu ini./ Terbayang di benakku sebuah padang rumput hijau nan luas/Repost dari Facebook ku
1. Suaramu (08-11 09:16:41)

**Imam Masa Depan**

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke

Rate T

Genre : Romance

 **WARNING** : Pendek, Abal, Fluff, some Islamic content, romens gak kerasa, aneh

Sakura Centric

Story By Me.. Pernah ku post di Facebook..

DLDR

.

.

.

.

 **"Bismillahirrahmanirrahim"**

 **"Alhamdulillahirabbil'alamin"**

Suara ini..

Begitu merdu.. Begitu Indah..

Hatiku berdesir mendengarnya

Dadaku berdegup kencang.. Sangat kencang

Ku pejamkan mataku menikmati lantunan Ayat-Ayat Suci nan merdu ini.

 **"Maliki yaumiddin."**

Terbayang di benakku sebuah padang rumput hijau nan luas

Dengan hembusan angin menerpa lembut tubuhku

Awan-awan berarak gemulai di langit biru yang cerah

Diujung cakrawala sana

Terdapat padang bunga yang harumnya sampai ke hidungku

Di tengah taman

Tiga kincir angin berputar seirama hembusan Sang Bayu

Kelembutan.. Ketenangan.. Kehangatan

Merasuki Jiwaku

 **"Shodaqallahul'adzim"**

Perlahan kubuka kedua belah mataku

Dan kutemukan sosok ciptaan Yang Maha Kuasa

Dengan wajah rupawan bak malaikat

Ku terpaku meikmati pemandangan indah ini

Perlahan, ia menutup Kitab Sucinya dan menolehkan pandangannya padaku

Aku terkejut dan terpana menatap jelaganya yang tajam, membius dan... Menghangatkan

Dia menundukkan kepala sopan kearahku seraya mengucap..

 **"Assalamu'alaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh"**

Dia TERSENYUM..

Senyum itu.. Senyum itu membuat dadaku semakin berdegup kencang

Dan wajahku terasa hangat .. Lebih hangat.. Hingga terasa panas

Dengan malu-malu ku pun menjawab

 **"Wa'alaikumsalam Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh"**

Setelahnya..

Ku segera pergi meninggalkannya sebelum wajahku semerah tomat

Subhanallah, tak hanya suaranya yang indah..

Wajah serta sikapnya pun tak kalah indahnya.

Aku berharap, dialah Imam masa depanku..

~~~~


	2. Namamu

Imam Masa Depan

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke

Rate T

Genre : Romance

WARNING : Pendek, Abal, Fluff, some Islamic content, romens gak kerasa, aneh

Sakura Centric

Story By Me.. Pernah ku post di Facebook..

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

Hahh... tidak terasa sudah setahun sejak aku bertemu lelaki itu..

Dan tidak terasa juga sudah hari ke dua puluh tujuh di bulan Ramadhan tahun ini, sebentar lagi akan memasuki bulan Syawal. Dengan langkah yang tidak ringan, walaupun juga tak berat.. aku menuju Masjid untuk sholat Tarawih.

Masjid itu adalah tempat pertemuan kami pertama kali..

Setelah pertemuan itu, aku selalu berjamaah ke sana dan berharap bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi.

Sayangnya semenjak saat itu dia tak pernah menampakkan diri lagi.

Sholat pun aku laksanakan..

"Allahu Akbar"

DEG

Suara ini.. aku tahu benar milik siapa..

Suara ini adalah suara yang aku rindukan setahun ini..

Subhanallah.. aku bahagia.. Saking bahagianya hingga ingin menangis..

Dengan semangat ku jalankan ibadah ini.

Sholat pun selesai.. Pun juga dengan kerinduanku yang telah terobati..

Aku tak menyangka akan menemukan dia disini.. menjadi Imam disini.. dan menjadi obat rindu di hati ini..

Hari ini aku akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama agar bisa sedikit menyapa lelaki itu.. yah kalau bisa ada sedikit obrolan antar kami..

Tapi bisa menyapanya saja aku akan sangat bahagia.

Semua jamaah satu persatu mulai meninggalkan Masjid..

Namun ia masih terlihat mengobrol santai dengan para Takmir Masjid..

Hahhh.. itu pasti akan lama, namun aku tetap harus bersabar menunggunya.

Ah ! itu dia akan keluar Masjid..

Dengan semangat aku bergegas menghampirinya..

Dengan memasang wajah polos ala Sakura ku beranikan diri menyapanya terlebih dahulu

"Assalamu'alaikum"

Dia menolehkan wajah padaku dan sedikit terkejut..

Namun segera ia tutupi senyum tipis

"Wa'alaikumsalam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh"

Aku menahan napasku ketika ia tersenyum padaku.. Yang Maha Kuasa, ciptaanmu ini indah sekali.. Subhanallah.. Dari dekat ia terlihat semakin Tampan, benar benar memesona.

Lama aku menahan napas hingga pipiku memerah..

"Ah! kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan ?? Kamu yang di masjid saat itu benar ??

Dia.. Dia MENGINGATKU.. MENGINGATKU !!

"Kamu ingat saya ??"

"Ya mata hijau dan alis merah jambu kamu yang mengingatkan saya"

Aku tersenyum malu mendengarnya..

"Etto.. Kita belum berkenalan kan.. Nama saya Ha.." Saat aku sedang memperkenalkan diri, seseorang menariknya.

"Ayo Sasuke.. nanti kita terlambat"

"Iya iya.. Maaf.. Saya harus segera pergi.. Saya harap bisa bertemu lagi.. Assalamu'alaikum." Ucapnya meminta maaf dan segera berpamitan..

"Tak apa.. Wa'alaikum salam." Balasku sedikit kecewa.. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tersenyum.

'Sasuke' nama pemuda itu..

hihi Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke..

hahhh.. SASUKE aku akan selalu mengingatmu.. Ku harap ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita.. Amiin

~~~

 **haha.. gimana ?? anehkan.. gomen gomen kalau mengecewakan. Tapi makasih yang sudah baca, review dan foll fav. Maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu.**

 **Kecup Hangat**

 **Alexa istri Gaara- _sama_**


End file.
